


Bruises

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [8]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I don't like this one either, M/M, Patrck has powers, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, gar owes people money, he can see where people hurt, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Patrck has the power to see injuries, anything broken bones to burns to tummy aches, he meets Gar on the street when he sees worrying injuries when walking by...





	Bruises

Patrck winced as he watched a mother and her child enter the front door of his apartment building. The kid had on a cast, but under his shirt Patrck could see the brused ribs. The bright blue emmiting from the kid's chest made his own ribs hurt, as if weights had just fallen on him.

He shook his head from his thoughts, smiling at the mother and son as they entered the elevator. Pat pulled his hat on tighter as he left the heated building, cold air stinging his warm face. Pat began walking down the busy street, his eyes flicking around at all the people. Some people skin glowed bright blue, like the kid from eariler with the bruised ribs. Others had green, Patrck noted how those people usually had inner pain, like sore muscles or tooth ache. And then their was the slight chance he would see orange, those were usually burns or similar skin related pain.

It wasn't often he saw red.

He watched a flash of red run past him before getting onto a bus. Without thinking, Patrck climed on as well before the bus pulled away. He sat down and looked around at the various people surrounding him. To his left sat a young couple, the young man, who wore a Tampa Bay Jersey, began laughing at whatever his girlfriend said. To his right was an old woman who was almost glowing neon green, that's got to be terrible.

Patrck continued looking around before he spotted the bright red again. The man sat near the backing the bus. His arms wrapped around his tourso as if to comfort himself. Not only could Patrck see red decorating his hands and nose but he also saw blue, they were scattered around his chest and upper arms. Patrck swallowed hard before looking away.

The bus continued on for a few more stops before the man stood to get off, Patrck waited a few seconds before following him. As Pat followed him through the dense streets, he kept looking around trying not to look suspicious as he stalked this guy.

What would I even say when I finally do catch up with him-?

Pat watched as the man cautiously entered an ally way. Pat stayed back, approaching slowly. He peered down the ally spotting the man nervously knocking against a door. Pat pressed his back against the rough wall as he listened closely.

The door opened with a high pitched squeak, an older man stepping out followed by 3 other younger men.

"Gar my boy! How have you been?" Gar tensed as the man approached him, slapping his back. Gar looked uncomfortable- scared almost.

"I'm doing okay, hey look I'm here because uh-"

"You're here to pay me back? Ah, thank you Gar! I always knew I could count on you!" Gar took a step back, he raked his fingers nervously through his curly hair.

"I- I don't have the money, Sir" Gar stuttered, the ally way went still, tension built up around them. Pat peered around the corner, watching the man shake his head.

"Well we just can't have that can we? We had a deal Gar," he took a step forward, looking at Gar grimly as he got his fist ready to punch Gar, the other three men went to do the same.

"Wait!" Pat rounded the corner, his voice echoing off the walls, not only surprising the men but himself as well. The four men stopped, lowering their clenched fists.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the younger men asked. Patrck let out a shaky breath before walking further into the ally. Oh Fuck, what do I do?

"Um... You see uh, I'm a friend of Gar's. I, uh, owe him money. How much was it again?" Pat looked at Gar who stared at him confused but a look of relief also hinted through.

"One seventy-five?" Gar said as if he was asking a question. I don't think I have that much...

Patrck reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet as a gust of freazing air sweated over them. He counted his money, which added up to seventy-five dollars. He cursed mentally at himself before he handed the cash to Gar.

"I only have that much but if any of you know where an ATM is...?" the older man gestured to the Laundry Mat across the street. Pat thanked him before he ran over, quickly withdrawaling one hundred dollars from his bank account before heading back to the group. He handed the money to Gar who quickly handed it to the older man, he counted it a few times before happily shoving the cash into his back pocket.

"Well Gar, Nice doing business with you like alway. And you young man," he stopped and turned to Patrck who kept looking over at Gar,

"If you ever need help with anything feel free to call up either myself or my boys," Patrck nodded as he watched the man pat Gar on the back, slightly gentler compared to eariler. The 4 reentered the building leaving Pat and Gar alone. They slowly exited the ally and began walking towards the bus stop.

"Hey thank you for doing that for me, you really didn't have to. Oh, and don't worry I can pay you b-"

"No, no it's okay. I'm glad your alright," Patrck held out his hand,

"I'm Patrck by the way," he smiled at Gar who smiled back shyly, shaking his hand.

"Gar," he replied. The bus pulled up and the two men go on, the heater from the bus washing over their shivering bodies.

"I say after this we go get some hot chocolate or somthing, what do you say?" Pat requested with a smile, Gar looked at him almost suprised before a grin fell upon his face as well.

"It's a date"


End file.
